


Let Haruka Sleep

by Shambels



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: #LetHarukaSleep2k20, Season 3 and 4 Haruka really needs a fucking nap, Tomo is the best kind of friend, stop giving her work, this is set in season 3 between Ais episode and the whole Ren-Syo-Cecil fiasco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shambels/pseuds/Shambels
Summary: When Tomochika opened her mouth next, her voice sounded colder than she anticipated.“So when does Haruka actually sleep and take time for herself?” Immediately, she heard seven mouths snap shut. No one had an answer for her. Tomochika glared at the seven men in front of her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Let Haruka Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melodious1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious1776/gifts).



> #LetHarukaSleep2020

**Haruka 03:30pm  
** I am sorry Tomo-chan. I don’t think I can make it today. Composing this time is taking a bit and I don’t think I can take a break just yet.

Tomochika sighed and let her phone sink again.

  
“Please don’t move too much.” The make-up artist chastised her. After a quick apology, Tomochika fell back into her thoughts. She would never blame Haruka for putting her work before her. It would be very hypocritical of her, considering the amount of time she herself spent with work instead of human contact.

But this was the fourth time in a few days, that Haruka had canceled their plans. And while Tomochikas annoyance wasn’t growing, her concern certainly did. 

It’s been a few years since they went to school together and shared a room. But even then Tomochika had noticed how hard working and earnest Haruka is. Always has been, always will be. Generally, a very good character trait. But in recent weeks, it made her worry about her best friend a lot more.

The Triple S Competition for the Opening Song was creeping closer and closer. And while she was excited for the opportunity for her best friend - being able to write songs for an international stage could really boost Haruka’s popularity and recognition - she also knew just how bad Haruka was at taking care of herself. Did she take enough breaks? Tomochika really hoped her best friend wasn’t overworking herself.

During her entire photoshoot, Tomochika was only barely paying attention. While she was definitely a pro idol, she couldn’t help but worry, which in turn slightly worsened her performance today. Her team had noticed it, and instead of confronting her, they brought her another coffee and had supporting smiles.  
  
Ah, Tomochika thought while she was sipping on her coffee. Her team was amazing. Not only were they always there to support her, they also knew when to take a step back and let her work through her thoughts and problems on her own.

Three hours after she got the message from Haruka, Tomochika was standing in front of the Master Course building. If Haruka didn’t have time to come out today, then that was no problem. But what kind of best friend would she be, if she didn’t even try cheering her best friend up. 

After letting herself in, she was in the process of making her way towards Haruka’s room, when she stumbled upon the members of Starish. Even though she went to school with all of them and heard about them regularly from Haruka, it was still an experience every time she met them. 

“Tomo! Hey! Are you here to meet with Haruka?” Ah. Otoya. As excited and happy as always. Tomochika smiled at him and nodded.

“You know it. Heard she was working on some songs again, so I came to help her and her hungry stomach.” She held up the paper bag of pastries she was carrying and Otoya gave her a thumbs up.

“Mhm. When you meet her, can you ask her when she will finish with my song?” Tomochika looked at Hijirikawa and blinked, questioning.  
  
“I thought you were currently in the Cross-Unit project?” At least. That was the last thing she had heard. Hijirikawa nodded slightly. It really was hard for anyone not in Starish, or Haruka, to get more emotions out of him.

“We are. Tokiya and I are currently preparing for when it is our turn. Nanami-san promised she would write a song for me.” Tomochika lifted one of her eyebrows. Why would Haruka write another song for someone outside of what her current job was.

“I got a part in a TV-Series and the producer asked me for a song that would be fitting as an opening to the series.” he said, as if that explained everything. But knowing Haruka, it did explain everything. Tomochika sighed.

“Of course she would.” She shook her head for a moment. This was just so Haruka, she couldn’t believe it. 

Her eyes wandered over the group of people in front of her, noticing a very interesting detail. She walked closer to Otoya, leaning into his personal space to whisper to him.

“Why are Ren, Syo and Cecil looking so murderous?” Instantly, the entire room tensed up. Giving her the feeling that she just touched on something she shouldn’t have. Otoya laughed a bit awkwardly.

“They are currently stuck on what they want their song to be.” That explained it, she guessed. Tokiya, next to them, sighed and dragged his hand through his hair.

“This would be a lot easier to deal with if Haruka was here. They aren’t even willing to talk to each other currently.”

Tomochika was silent for a moment.

“This isn’t Haruka’s job. Her job is to compose a song for you.” She felt a bit bad her voice sounded that harsh. But really, they shouldn’t lean on Haruka for everything. Every member of Starish looked like she just slapped them. A feeling of dread started to appear.

“What else did you have Haruka do..” She whispered, slightly afraid of the answer.

“Not much! We would never take advantage of her kindness!” Otoya next to her immediately defended himself. Tomochika made him shut up with just a look. That was not what she asked.

Natsuki was the first to answer.  
  
“She wrote a song for Otoya and me so we could succeed in our Musical Theatre.” 

Cecil was next.

“She gave all of us songs a few days ago. To.. to cheer us up because we didn’t get selected for the Triple S competition.”

“Solo songs?”

Everyone nodded.

“She wrote a Solo Song for Ai.” Syo said. Everyone started to look increasingly worried.

“She is preparing for her Solo Songs for the others from Quartet Night.”

“There is also the competition song for Quartet Night.”

“And the rest of our Cross-Unit songs.”

Tomochika was eerily silent, which in turn, made everyone else silent as well.

“She always brought us sandwiches while we were practicing.” Natsuki slowly said. Otoya nodded.

“Nanami stayed with us for most of our practices.”

“My Lady still made time to watch me practice. And sometimes she went to watch my modelling jobs.”

“I’m sure I saw her in the crowd when I was filming. It fired me up immediately.”

Everyone started to share how Haruka had helped them the past few days. To cheer them up after they didn’t get chosen for the Triple S Competition. To support them in their usual jobs. To make sure they were all comfortable. Even Syo, Ren and Cecil had forgotten that they were mad at each other, when all of them recounted how helpful Haruka was. The room was filled with chatter and tales about Haruka.

When Tomochika opened her mouth next, her voice sounded colder than she anticipated.

“So when does Haruka actually sleep and take time for herself?” Immediately, she heard seven mouths snap shut. No one had an answer for her. Tomochika glared at the seven men in front of her. Very much not impressed.

“I will go to Harukas room, and make her take a break. We will go for a walk. While you all prepare an incredible ‘Thank you for everything you have done Haruka, Please take a break’ dinner. She will eat it, and then go to bed and sleep because god knows how much she will need that.

Seven heads nodded and Tomochika was content with Starish for the first time in a few days. She went to go towards the stairs before remembering something, turning around and pointing at the offending people with her finger.

“You three” Syo and Cecil jumped, whereas Ren at least had the decency to look remorseful. “You better take care of your differences. If I hear that Haruka is the one who had to solve your job for you, I will be angry.”

Tomochika didn’t even wait for an answer, before turning around and leaving the room. Her heels making some satisfying clicking sounds on her way to her best friend's room to, if needed, drag her away from her desk to take a break.

Starish, left behind in the room, took a moment to watch Harukas best friend leave them.

“We have been relying on Nanami way too much.” Otoya said quietly. Everyone nodded.

“It is not Haruka’s job to solve our problems.” Cecil decided. No one disagreed.

“Okay, let’s do this. We have a To-Do List.” With that Natsuki left the others and skipped towards the kitchen. It only took a moment before the rest remembered the amount of Chaos the blond could make in a short amount of time. Immediately they scrambled up and ran after him. They would do their best so Haruka could actually relax and not constantly worry about them.

This evening, for the first time in a long time, Haruka went to sleep without worries.

**Author's Note:**

> #LetHarukaSleep2020


End file.
